


Lost inspired by Lost – Within Temptation

by Maiden



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden/pseuds/Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has Changed only because of you, you were his Salvation, but someone take you away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost inspired by Lost – Within Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic of Loki ever, and it's a bit sad, i love the song and i think is great for a fanfic, English is not my native language so sorry if there's any error, hope you like it!
> 
> song: Lost - Within Temptation https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhQUXASkffE

You, only started to work with the avengers six months ago. You loved your work here, working with Tony and the team was always so much fun. But a lot of things changed when Loki arrived, the team wasn’t the same they didn’t like him much, because of his background you supposed , but for you he wasn’t that bad, and you had to admit he was gorgeous. 

 

Both of you had a lot in common, you made him learn a lot of midgardian things, music, videogames, book’s and all sort of things, as time passed the both of you fell in love with each other, you could be yourself around him, tell him how you felt and all that crossed your mind. you were his little treasure and he was yours. 

He wasn't the bad person any more he changed, because you loved him and he loved you, you were his salvation. 

one night an emergency called and the avengers were immediately out of the tower , it was Loki and you alone, cuddling in the sofa when despite all of the security betrayers agents from what you recognized were from shield braked in knowing that the avengers weren't there, for some weapons you and Tony were working on, Loki tried to kill them all.

“I walk against the stream  
Far from what I believe in  
I run towards the end  
Trying not to give in”

But when he left you alone for one moment thinking that there were all out, one of the men’s reached the common room and even if you fought with all your strength, his knife pierced your skin, you laid there cold in the floor.  
Loki ran toward you as he takes you in his arms crying,  
You said I love you and closed your eyes.  
His Love has died in his arms.

“She's lost in the darkness  
Fading away  
I'm still around here  
Screaming her name”

Loki screamed your name, he was despaired, the only thing he cared in all the world died…  
Month’s have passed and Loki was locked all day in the room that was once yours , crying thinking about the time you were together , dreaming about you, lost in his mind.

“She's haunting my dream world  
Trying to survive  
My heart is frozen  
I'm losing my mind

Help me, I'm buried alive”

With all the magic he knew he tried to revive you but none of the spells worked,  
The only think he could do was to accept that your weren’t there anymore.  
In silence he hold on to you and him, you were his true love and he will always remember you

“I tried to revive what's already drowned  
They think I'm a fool  
Can't realise,  
Hope plays a wicked game with the mind  
'Cause I thought that love would bind  
I cannot revive what's already drowned  
She won't come around”


End file.
